The invention is generally related to an electronic equipment enclosure rack support system. More specifically, the invention is generally related to an electronic equipment enclosure rack support rail system that can be easily utilized by a single installer and accounts for alignment problems during the installation.
Computers and data storage equipment, such as servers and the like, are commonly housed in standardized electronic equipment enclosures. These equipment enclosures normally comprise an outer, aesthetically pleasing housing which is supported by a rack. The rack usually comprises a substantially rectilinear metal frame, including several vertical columns or posts each provided with a plurality of holes or apertures which permit the mounting of various equipment hardware in the rack. In the electronic equipment industry, and specifically the server industry, the need to maximize floor space has led to the proliferation of the use of such racks. Designing electronic equipment enclosures and servers to fit into these racks creates several installation and serviceability issues. The individual servers or components to be mounted and supported in the rack are typically supported by support rails that mount to the generally vertical posts of the rack. Normally these rails are screwed or bolted to the rack and the equipment components or servers are each coupled to a set of rails.
Typically, two types of rails are used to support the equipment: stationary or sliding. Sliding rails are usually preferred from a serviceability perspective because they provide the ability to slide a server or other electronic component out of the rack for full access to the entire component. Stationary rails are easily installed, but a server installed on stationary rails is usually restricted only to front and rear access for service. Stationary rails prevent equipment component modules from being removed, replaced or otherwise serviced.
Sliding rails, however, are usually very difficult to install and if done incorrectly, tolerance stack-up can cause the rails to bind or even break when sliding the server or other component into the rack. One specific problem with sliding rails is the challenge for installers of holding one or more components such as servers or other electronic equipment enclosures in one hand and aligning holes located on the components with respect to the mounting apertures in the rack and further placing and screwing a screw with the other hand. Avoiding the need for two people to install a server or other component into the rack is highly desirable. However, two people are often needed. Increased weight or larger dimensions of the server or electronic component make it increasingly difficult for a single installer.
One solution attempted in the industry to enable one person to attach the components to the rack without assistance is to hold the components with a spring clamp or other clamping mechanism. The spring clamp allows the assembler to use one hand to align the screw and the other hand to screw the components together while the spring clamp holds the component in position. However, servers and other electronic components for rack mounting are of various sizes, shapes and weights that make it difficult to find a suitable place for attaching the clamp. Further, heavier components are obviously very difficult to safely and accurately position in the rack with a temporary clamp. Slippage often occurs thereby requiring adjustment and realignment.
Formerly, stationary and sliding rails have been developed that address the multiple-person installation issue. However, such systems do not address the tolerance stack-up issue adequately. Tolerance stack-up problems are generated when the exact dimensions for the mounting hardware on the server or electronic equipment enclosure do not correspond precisely with the mating or otherwise compatible components of the rail and rack. Misalignment is inevitable even with the most conscientious of installers. These tolerance inaccuracies contribute to binding and serviceability issues for the sliding rails and subsequent malfunction, damage or failure of the components. Often, very intricate and detailed installation instructions are required in an attempt to alleviate the tolerance stack-up issue. Another alternative is to loosely install the sliding rails with standard attachment hardware. However, while this may provide a limited solution to the tolerance stack-up issue it also poses a significant safety concern with a possibility of the server or electronic component falling off of the rails and from the rack.
Therefore, it is apparent that there is a need for a cost effective rail attachment mechanism and associated method that provides full access to the server or other electronic component when installed in the rack while providing an easy, preferably one person installation process. Further, installation should avoid the tolerance issues that can cause damage to the rails.
The invention addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art by providing a self-aligning, single person installable rack rail/alignment assembly and associated installation method. To provide an easily installable, cost effective rack rail assembly and installation for an electronic equipment enclosure, component, server or the like, the present invention in one embodiment utilizes a mounting bracket that is used in combination with a sliding rail assembly. Typical sliding rail assemblies are often complex to install and usually require two people for the installation process. The use of the mounting bracket with a sliding rack rail transforms a previously complex installation procedure to a fairly simple, one person process.
In one embodiment, the mounting bracket includes a number of pins projecting from an alignment plate. Initially, one of the brackets is mounted to each spaced end of the sliding rail assembly. Then, the sole installer inserts the pins projecting from the mounting bracket at the back end of the sliding rail assembly into a rear post of the rack. The pins projecting from the alignment plate on the rear of the sliding rail are inserted into mounting apertures in the rear post of the rack. This temporarily suspends the sliding rail assembly while the installer can pivot or otherwise position the mounting bracket on the front end of the sliding rail assembly into the associated front post of the rack. The mounting bracket at the front end of the sliding rail can then be fastened to the rack with appropriate screws, bolts or other fasteners. Once this is accomplished, the back mounting bracket at the rear end of the sliding rail can likewise be secured to the rear post of the rack.
An additional benefit to the one person installation procedure provided by this invention is the ability for the mounting bracket to float relative to the mating flange of the sliding rail assembly thereby allowing the sliding rail assembly to account for the tolerance problems of the server or other electronic component and reduce or eliminate tolerance stack-up. With the rack rail/alignment plate and associated bracket installed in the rack, only the alignment plate is fixedly secured or mounted to the post and the rack. While still being securely retained, the rack rail is loosely coupled to the bracket and alignment plate and can therefore translate, rotate, pivot or otherwise adjust to account for tolerance, misalignment or other potential problems with the system being installed. Specifically, the system accounts for servers or other electronic equipment enclosures that are slightly narrow or excessively wide relative to the rack system. Additionally, rack systems, servers or other electronic equipment enclosures that are not perfectly square are accounted for by rotation or pivoting of the alignment plate and associated bracket relative to the sliding rail. As such, the sliding rails do not bind, become jammed, or malfunction when in service because of potential tolerance stack-up problems. The design of the mounting bracket inhibits appreciable vertical translation of the sliding rail thereby providing for proper clearance for the rack space below.
This invention addresses both the single person install and tolerance stack-up issues. The alignment plate allows for very efficient and easily accomplished installation while still reducing or eliminating tolerance stack-up issues and providing a sliding rail assembly for the server or other electronic equipment to thereby provide more complete access to the equipment installed in the rack.
These and other advantages and features, which characterize the invention, are set forth in the claims annexed hereto and forming a further part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, and of the advantages and objectives attained through its use, reference should be made to the drawings, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is described exemplary embodiments of the invention.